4.1 Organization and Functioning The DCCNE Administrative Core will be led by the Director, Dr. lan Baker, who will partner with the NCCC Associate Director for Administration and Scientific Affairs, Mr. Robert Geriach. to define a robust administrative infrastructure to facilitate the work of the proposed center. Components of the effort will include supporting the deliberafions of the DCCNE Steering Committee, maintaining active interacfion with the NCI Alliance and is Coordinafing and Governance Committee, and maintaining highly integrated, efficient, and proactive administrative systems to foster the effecfiveness ofthe individual elements ofthe DCCNE and its collaborative efforts. The Administrative Core can provide the DCCNE with a tangible, physical presence on the Dartmouth campus. It will be housed in the NCCC Rubin Building on the Dartmouth-Hitchcock campus, in close proximity to the meeting rooms that support the gatherings of NCCC research programs and clinical services groups, to facilitate participation ofthe faculty with clinical responsibilifies. The DCCNE Administrative Core can build on a history of active interacfion among faculty with interest in the applicafion of biomedical engineering to the clinical challenges of oncology care. NCCC Administration currently supports a monthly research meeting ofthe members of its Cancer Imaging and Radiobiology Program. These gatherings have combined discussion of current research, and the fostering of new collaborative, with hosting internal and external seminar speakers. With regard to nanotechnology, the Cancer Nanotechnology Working Group (CNWG) has organized (Drs. Gibson and Hoopes) a seminar series as a focal point for discussion of work relevant to these considerations. Dr. Hoopes convenes a weekly Nanoparticle Hyperthermia Group meeting (Mondays at noon), and Dr. Baker organizes a weekly (Tu/Th 10-12) series of discussions focusing on nanomaterials. Of particular relevance to DCCNE is a weekly focus-group meeting led by Dr. Paulsen, addressing breast imaging research;this meeting includes interaction between the bioengineering faculty and clinicians from NCCC's Breast Cancer Oncology Group.